


I'm Into You

by at1stsoo, indigomini



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Real World, Anal Fingering, Bodyswap, Canon Compliant, Humor, M/M, Masturbation, nonAU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-21 21:30:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11953017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/at1stsoo/pseuds/at1stsoo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigomini/pseuds/indigomini
Summary: A rowdy night of drinking lands Kyungsoo in Jongin's bed. Sort of.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Indi's A/N: Unstoppable force meets immovable object: at1stsoo, the queen of non au, versus indigomini, who swore she'd never write non au. This is non au. I lost.
> 
> Lizzie's A/N: This fic was born out of our love of working together. Indi asked me several months ago if I'd be interested in collaborating on a fic, I said of fucking course, and it wasn't until a few months later that I had an idea. Nonau bodyswap: something that could play to both our strengths. Expect a main course of crack & smut (with a side of feels). And please note: This is NOT Waxing&Waning Kaisoo.

Consciousness comes to Kyungsoo paired with a maxed capacity bladder and an odd ache on his cheek. He scrunches his nose and pushes the phone away from his face. His skull is wanting to split open and spring forth a modern day Athena reboot. Surely, they didn’t drink _that_ much last night. But he never sleeps with his phone. And he _never_ sleeps on his stomach. That’s just asking for breakouts.

In the hangover haze, he can’t seem to find his glasses. But his bladder just started a warning countdown, and Kyungsoo’s priorities narrow to simply _get to the toilet before you piss yourself_. He rolls over, blindly ignoring the rail that somehow appeared on the side of his bed, and slides off.

And crumples in a heap onto the floor, which has somehow managed to be impossibly further away than it normally is. Is he still so buzzed that time and space are warped? He landed hard on his butt. It hurts more than it should. The tush cushion usually provides more protection. Goddamned hangovers...

Chanyeol’s voice to his left startles him with a groggy, “You okay?”

What. Ah crap, he fell asleep in Jongin’s bed again? That hasn’t happened in...weeks. Or, well, there was Tokyo. Okay, well, _days_ . _Zero_ days now. And where is Jongin, anyway? No time for reflection. Bladder. _Pee_ . _NOW_. “M’fine,” he croaks out, throat dry, voice hoarse, scrambling on wobbly limbs that don’t want to respond properly.

His hand lands on the light switch, and freezes as pain throbs through his head. _Not today, Satan_ , he thinks to himself, dropping his hand to his side and walking through the dark bathroom. Nothing wants to work today. He fiddles with his pajama drawstring for way too long, to the point where he actually has to start pee-dancing. And... _ahh, finally_ …

 _Ahhhh_ — what is that sound… What is that...splashing on...his leg… Ew, ew, is his piss aim really that altered? Alright, no more tequila shots for a month. Kyungsoo stumbles back in the dark room quickly to correct the angle, and tries to hurry it along so he can jump in the shower and hopefully rinse this hot mess of a morning away.

Okay. Deep breath. With some difficulty, he kicks off his clothes and closes his eyes before counting down from three and switching the light on— _oww.._.

He takes one look in the mirror and immediately switches the light back off. _What. The. Fuck._ He’s hungover _and_ hallucinating? He closes his eyes and takes a steadying inhale before cracking an eye open and trying the lightswitch again. Nope, not his imagination: there’s a winking Jongin staring back at him where his reflection should be. Why is there a funhouse mirror in the bathroom?! He pokes at it to see if it’s some elaborate prank but all he gets is Nini’s dumbfounded expression reflected back.

Muffling a yell, he feels the still-warm piss trickling down his leg and springs into hygiene mode. He sprints to turn on the shower and then squeezes his eyes shut as he rinses quickly but thoroughly, ignoring the— _you’ve got to be fucking kidding me_ —morning wood bobbing up to greet the pleasant shower stream. He allows himself thirty seconds to sanitize before shutting off the water and grabbing blindly for a towel.

“Jo—” he starts before clapping a hand over his mouth and then the fear sinks in. Where is Jongin? ...What was that movie he saw the other day? Oh crap, what if he’s cursed and he just absorbed Jongin? Or they’ve been subjected to some government experiment, and they accidentally deleted the real Jongin from reality during some sort of mind alteration. Dammit, why did they have to go with a captured aliens concept for EXO’rdium? His mom always said not to fuck with sci-fi; you never can tell fact from technological fiction.

 _Or what if he’s shitty Deadpool?_ The one from Wolverine. No. _No_. He’s Do Kyungsoo. He’s EXO’s D.O. and—

The panic wells back up in him as one reverberating thought resurfaces: _Jongin. Jongin. JONGIN._ Towel wrapped around his waist, he bolts to his room to get dressed and start searching for his bandmate, his best friend, his—

He flings his bedroom door open and freezes. In his haste, he reflexively heads not for Jongin’s bedroom for appropriate Jongin-sized clothes, but his own private room. And in it, lying peacefully, dead to the world, is his body. His _real_ body. Is… is it sentient? He creeps over cautiously to the motionless Do Kyungsoo lifeform and gives the clothed shoulder a tentative poke.

 _This is where the eyes open and he realizes he died and his body got possesse_ _d_. That movie sucked.

Except the body gives no response to the poke. The chest is rising and falling, so at least it’s alive. That’s good. Crap. How does he get back into… himself? Where’s the manual for how to unfuck your life when you wake up in another body? He’d spend time researching on Naver but by the time he wades through all the crazy, they’re gonna be expected to be downstairs in a van heading to that photoshoot today. _FUCK._ Okay, time to try anything.

Maybe he can pass back in through skin-to-skin contact? He fishes his body’s hand out from under the covers and laces the fingers together. Now what? Visualize past memories to fuse his mind back into the body? He thinks about some of his defining moments: the beach with Seungsoo as a kid, winning that singing competition in high school, his “superior orchestra” blunder — _fuck_ — uh, Exo’s first music show win.

...It's been thirty seconds. The hand is warm and alive, but he hasn't... _passed back through_ yet. This isn’t working. Maybe more skin. Kyungsoo pulls the covers down and scowls as he yanks the shirt up the sleeping body. Okay. One knee onto the bed and— _swing_ —he's straddling his own body, the wet towel riding up and unraveling. He pushes the arms out and splays out on top of it, squeezing his eyes shut. _Please_ , let this work so he can go back and Jongin can hopefully come out of the Sunken Place or the Upside Down or wherever he’s gone.

The body groans and shoves him away roughly, sending him into the wall, limbs flailing everywhere. By the time he manages to sit back up, it's motionless again. What - what the heck just happened? Did his body reject him? But it _moved_ , right?

“Fi’ mor’ mints,” the body cocooned in the bed murmurs, deep timbred voice sounding _exactly like himself_. How. Is he some sort of duplicate consciousness?? One thing’s for certain: he’s got to wake up Kyungsoo version 1.0 to sort this out.

“Hey,” he hisses, scrambling back over to the bed. But creepy-sleepy-Soo is out cold again. “ _Yah_ , wake up!” he tries a little louder. Man, his voice sounds whinier than usual. “We need to talk.”

The body grunts and rolls away, trying to pull up the covers.

He can’t find his towel, but more importantly, his body needs to wake up so he can warg back into it. Kyungsoo crouches low, counts to three, and pounces. He lands and rips the blanket away, clinging tightly to the body and gritting his teeth, hoping for a miracle.

His body gasps at the sudden temperature change again, and whines as it flails, shoving at him with stiff, sleepy limbs. _Why isn’t this working? Also, why is he so strong, dammit?_

“Come on, come on, come on!” Kyungsoo hisses, squeezing tighter.

The body makes a high pitched, strangled sound. Its eyes have opened, and are staring at Kyungsoo in horror. “Not again!”

“What?” Kyungsoo blurts out. This has happened before? Where the fuck was he??

The body tenses and flings itself onto its back. “Wake up,” it whimpers, eyes clenched shut. “Come on, wake up, wake up, _why am I naked_? Wake the fuck up, come on, Jongin.”

He blinks. “ _Jongin_ ?” Did he hear it right? Beneath him, the body continues to chant, begging for consciousness and sounding borderline hysterical. It doesn’t get to be hysterical right now. _He’s_ hysterical, dammit. He grips each of the flailing arms by the wrist and pins them to the mattress. “Stop screaming - you’re already awake!” he hisses.

Large, round eyes fly open and look up at him with sheer terror. Ew, his scared face is awful. “What do you want from me?”

“I need to get inside you.”

The body shakes out of his hold and shimmies up the bed, slamming its thick thighs together. The fear morphs into irritation, bushy eyebrows furrowing, as it retorts, “Okay, just who the fuck are you, because this is _not_ how these nightmares go.”

Okay at least they agree on one thing: this is a nightmare. “I’m the owner of this body,” he taps roughly on his body’s sternum, “and I’d really appreciate it if you’d give it back, and tell me where the hell Jongin is.”

His body gives him a scathing look and snatches the intruding finger on its chest. “ _I’m_ Jongin. Who are _you_ supposed to be?” The body stares at its smaller pale fingers wrapped around his longer, tanned-Jongin ones.  “What…” Panicked, it pulls up the white t-shirt and feels up its stomach before reaching around and grabbing its own ass. “Kyungsoo??”

Someone bangs on the door loudly. “Yah,” Junmyeon shouts from the other side, adding one last slap to the door frame for good measure. “Wake up, Kyungsoo! We leave for the shoot in fifteen minutes!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments & kudos if you enjoyed the story! We're also on Twitter and Curious Cat if you wanna follow us on there.
> 
> at1stsoo:  
> [@at1stsoo](https://twitter.com/at1stsoo)  
> [Curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/At1stsight)
> 
> indigomini:  
> [@filet_jignon](https://twitter.com/filet_jignon)  
> [Curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/filet_jignon)


	2. Chapter 2

There’s no time to really talk it out. Knowing he can’t exactly go back to Jongin and Chanyeol’s room to get clothes, Kyungsoo starts looking through his pants to find a pair that’s got a chance to fit these long-ass legs he’s now got. Aha. His memory kicks in, and he digs out the faded jeans he’d borrowed from the dancer the other week that are still stashed in the bottom dresser drawer. He’s got another one of Jongin’s shirts in here somewhere, doesn’t he? The green sweater maybe?

 

While he’s rifling through the closet, he sees his body - _no, Jongin_ \- cautiously sidle up to him.

 

“...I have to pee.”

 

He yanks open the underwear drawer and throws a pair of black briefs at the pouty face. A neatly folded pair of black jeans and matching tee are procured and held out. “Here, I was planning to wear this today. Go piss and change. I’ll...” He pauses, frowning as Jongin puts both hands on his face and pulls at his cheeks in various directions. “WHAT are you doing.”

 

“It’s really you, Soo?” he marvels, tugging the skin around like it’s some hyper-realistic face mask made by grade A fanartists that might come off with enough perseverance.

 

Kyungsoo slaps the hands away. “Yes, it’s me, now stop giving yourself premature wrinkles and get. Dressed.”

 

Knowing doesn’t make it any less weird to see... _Jongin_ ...cup his crotch and squirm, knees bending inward. “I have to _pee_.”

 

“You’ve said that.”

 

Jongin vacillates between thoughts for several stressed seconds before emitting a loud whine and waddling quickly to the bathroom with the stack of clothes Kyungsoo shoves into his chest. While he’s gone, Kyungsoo quickly slips into his Jongin-clothes and makes the bed. He’s getting socks on when the other reappears and clucks.

 

He’s shoved back on the mattress as Jongin wrestles with his feet. “Ew, no socks,” he tuts, ripping them off and throwing them on the floor. Oh. Right.

 

“That means you’d have to wear them,” Kyungsoo reminds him, feeling a _little_ satisfaction at Jongin’s disgusted expression. He reverses their positions, yanking Jongin onto the bed and regathering the socks from the floor to dress his own feet. Once they’re on, Jongin kicks against the floor like the tantruming child he is, muttering something about caged toes but eventually standing when the noise outside in the living room crescendos. Sounds like everyone else in the dorm is ready to go.

 

Kyungsoo is patting himself down, going through a mental checklist to ensure he’s got his keys, phone, wallet, when he feels Jongin’s fingers slide into his hair. He’s pushing the strands back and forth, smoothing over certain areas repeatedly, and while Kyungsoo enjoys hair pets as much as anyone else, there’s _no time_ for this right now. He plucks the intrusive hands away, holding them in place as Jongin tries again.

 

“Yah!” Kyungsoo snaps, “We don’t have time for this! What are you doing?”

 

“Fixing my hair!” Jongin says, attempting yet again to rearrange the locks into place. “It’s a mess.”

 

Right, okay. Kyungsoo tries to summon patience as Jongin eventually gets frustrated trying to stand on tippy toe and just yanks his head down for easier access. He grumbles, giving Jongin until the count of ten before pushing the hands away. “We’re going to have stylists there, you know,” Kyungsoo grumbles. “Let’s get to the car before the others storm the room.”

 

He spins Jongin around by the shoulders and pauses as he opens the bedroom door. Leaning down to be able to whisper to Jongin feels weird, but he goes in close to murmur, “Add this to our list of things we don’t share with the others. For now, at least.”

 

—

 

Serendipitously, it’s a hectic morning, and everyone is herded into the vans within minutes. Jongin skirts around Sehun and dives into the seat after Kyungsoo, crowding up the back row so the maknae has to take the other van. “What do you think—”

 

“Shh!” Kyungsoo hisses at him, bumping shoulders as the van reverses and pulls out into the street. He adds a look of disbelief, as if Jongin had forgotten his point just a few minutes earlier.

 

He didn’t forget. He was being _lowkey_. But Jongin purses his lips to avoid pouting and sits back, arms crossed as their van navigates through the congested traffic.

 

“...What did you mean by ‘not again’?” Kyungsoo asks, not even a minute later.

 

It’s Jongin’s turn to give him an incredulous side eye. “I get like...sleep paralysis dreams,” he says, adding, “you know this.”

 

“But this is what you see?”

 

Jongin shrugs, trying to appear nonchalant, “Well, I mean, I’m not usually naked and threatening to get inside myself. I mean, what kind of ego…”

 

“I see Kadi are too busy whispering alone and _ignoring the rest of us_ , as usual,” scolds a nosy Baekhyun, head craned all the way back to watch them steadily. “Care to share what’s so interesting this morning?”

 

“Shut it, asswipe,” Kyungsoo growls. Three confused heads turn their direction and stare.

 

“Whoa, what’s with Jongin? Didn’t get your requisite twelve hours of beauty rest?” teases Jongdae.

 

Shit. Jongin watches Kyungsoo do his signature owl-eyed surprise expression in his Jongin-body before everything clicks and he scrambles to fix this. “Uh, mind your own business before I slap you,” Jongin says in his best attempt at a no-nonsense voice.

 

The faces that turn his way are only slightly less confused than they were a second ago, but apparently he was convincing enough that everyone loses interest and goes back to whatever they were previously doing.

 

He feels Kyungsoo poke him in the ribs. “That was lame. You gotta say it like you mean it or Baek’s gonna take that as an invitation for more shenanigans.”

 

Jongin whines and racks his brain for how to get out of this mess so he doesn’t have to get a primer in the art of slapping Baek. “What if we like… ran into each other?”

 

“What?”

 

“Like full speed collided to see if our bodies would get shaken up or something.”

 

Kyungsoo stares at him for several long seconds before reaching out and flicking him on the forehead.

 

“Oww,” whines Jongin again, rubbing at the site. He watches Kyungsoo pull his phone out of his pocket and try unsuccessfully to unlock it. It’s three times now, before Jongin takes pity on him and grabs the phone, thumbing the sensor and handing it back.

 

Kyungsoo stares at the screen dumbly before recovering and muttering a quiet, mildly annoyed, “thank you.”

 

“What are you doing?”

 

“Looking up where there’s rain right now,” Kyungsoo answers, distractedly swiping through weather maps.

 

“Rain?” Jongin says, before it clicks an instant later. “Oh,” he frowns, “you know, I never liked Secret Garden.”

 

“Who care-” Kyungsoo’s finger hovers above the screen, frozen in place as he turns to look into Jongin’s eyes. “...Because of the elevator incident?”

 

Jongin blinks, trying to stall as he plasters on an indifferent expression. Seeing his own experience dramatized was...not fun, definitely. “Because...of the choreography the idol guy did. It hurt to watch,” he attempts. It’s Kyungsoo. He’ll see right through it, probably saw through it before he even uttered the words.

 

“Uh huh. Sorry that pained your sensitivities, Idol of Idols, God of Dance.” It comes out as tender teasing rather than doubtful. Now is not the time for chairside therapy, and thankfully, Kyungsoo doesn’t corner him on it.

 

The rest of the drive is filled with other drama-inspired solutions interspersed with the occasional Baekhyun interruption. Kyungsoo has started up a list of potential remedies on his phone, and they were just reviewing it when the van comes to a final stop.

 

They’re trying to discuss plans when they get pulled apart and sent in different directions to get changed into their outfits. And then they’re stuck in hair and makeup in different rooms. Jongin sulks in his chair as the cordi-noona coos over his skin. He remembers this one. Last time she worked on Jongin, she just spent the entire time complaining about having to cover his stubble. He taps his foot impatiently, zenning out by going through their latest choreography with small hand motions.

 

He doesn’t see the odd glances from the other members until a few minutes later. Whoops. He sits on his hands for the remainder of his makeup application to keep them from betraying him again. Seeing Kyungsoo’s reflection in the mirror - blinking when he blinks, blotting heart-shaped lips together when he blots - is surreal. Nervous and fidgety, he jogs out of the dressing room ahead of the others once they’re finally ready. Over by the green screen backdrop, he catches sight of Kyungsoo already walking toward one of the boxes set on the ground and stepping up onto it.

 

Sehun shoves him. “Very funny, Jongin. Now stop fucking around and let one of the real shorties on the step.”

 

From here, it looks absurd, but apparently, it takes a moment for it to register with Kyungsoo, who drops down, eyes averted, and storms over to yank him by the shirt sleeve toward the heightening block.

 

He watches Chanyeol swing an arm over Kyungsoo’s head and give him a noogie. “Nice try, but face the facts: I’ll always best you in the height department, Jongin-ah.” Kyungsoo elbows the giant in the ribs. Hard. It catches Yeol completely off guard, and he doubles over, clutching his side. “Aahhh, you’ve been hanging around with Soo too much lately, what the hell?”

 

Kyungsoo glances his way, and quick thinking mixed with impulse leads him to grab Kyungsoo’s earlobe and tug. “ _Behave_ , Jongin-ah,” he reprimands, watching the guilty look drop from his face to be replaced by a very unamused one.

 

The most awkward shoot of Jongin’s life finally winds to a close, and he’s able to steal away with Kyungsoo for a hot second to actually dissect the possible plans. They help each other unlock their phones and review their short list of options.

 

“Okay, go somewhere it’s raining.”

 

“Easier said than done - no rain in the forecast for this whole week,” Jongin relays from his weather app.

 

“Damn. Collide bodies. I feel like we covered that one this morning, though,” Kyungsoo frowns.

 

“Yeah…” Jongin recollects feeling the naked body pressing down against him, skin on skin. “What else?”

 

Kyungsoo’s tongue darts across his lips as his face contorts a little, embarrassed. “Kiss.”

 

The silence is thick, neither one sure what to say about that one. Jongin starts to remark, “Well, it’s not like it’d be the first ti--” when the list on Kyungsoo’s phone gets obscured by a barrage of incoming text messages.

 

 _Insungie-hyung_ : Don’t forget, squad meetup @ 9pm tonight!

 _Giraffe:_ First round’s on me

 _WooBinnie:_ Kyungsoo-ah, you owe me a bottle of makgeolli ♡♡♡

 

“Oh ho ho, yes!” Jongin cackles, not even bothering to hide his glee. For _ages_ , he’s been curious about what Soo really sees in this circle of old guys. “By all means, let them know I’ll be there.”

 

Kyungsoo’s eyes fly open wide. “Jongin, no.”

 

“Jongin, _yes_ ,” he counters with a huge grin, reaching up to gently boop Kyungsoo on the nose. “Face it, our solution list is trash: We’re not going to get unstuck before tonight.” Kyungsoo looks like he wants to argue but stops, seeing the only remaining option is that four-letter word: kiss. “Best chance we have is for me to get drunk with your actor buds, swap some nice stories, and hope the same magic will happen overnight where poof, we end up back where we’re supposed to in the morn--”

 

Panicked desperation seems to build on Kyungsoo’s face until he grabs Jongin by the back of the head and cuts him off with a hard kiss, square on the mouth. It catches Jongin by surprise, feeling his own lips against his new Soo-plush ones, but his eyes gradually flutter closed as the seconds tick by.

 

They pull back and stare at each other, both panting and a little flushed. What were they even talking about. He’s rendered speechless and dumbfounded as he watches the eyes before him darken, before belatedly recognizing them as his own. Oh. So nope, still bodyswapped.

 

“Maybe-” Jongin mumbles, sucking in his lower lip slowly. “Maybe we need tongue,” he suggests before pulling Kyungsoo down for another attempt and licking into his willing mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We haven't forgotten this story! We've penciled in once a month updates into our writing schedules.
> 
> Leave comments & kudos if you're enjoying it! We're also on Twitter and Curious Cat if you wanna chat with us there.
> 
> At1stsight:  
>  [@at1stsoo](https://twitter.com/at1stsoo) | [Curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/At1stsight)
> 
> indigomini:  
>  [@filet_jignon](https://twitter.com/filet_jignon) | [Curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/filet_jignon)


	3. Chapter 3

“You guys should really come back onto the show—”

 

“ _Nooo_ ,” Woobin says, pulling Jongin over to him and waving his hand over Kwangsoo’s face. “No shop talk. You keep changing the subject. Tell us about that date.” He squeezes a possessive hand over Jongin’s knee as he leans forward eagerly, waiting for more gossip.

 

 _“Woobin gets extra touchy when he’s had a few. Don’t make a big deal out of it.”_ Kyungsoo’s instructions replay in his head. After their makeout session failed to voodoo magic them back into their proper bodies, he’d insisted on briefing Jongin like this was some elaborate undercover mission, pacing around the room nervously as Jongin got ready for the night out with his actor hyungs. _Knee fondling, apparently no big deal_.

 

“It was shit. Let’s hear a happy love story. Kibang, how’s the girl?” Kwangsoo inclines his tumbler, sloshing with some imported beer Jongin hasn’t heard of before. This crew really goes hard with their alcohol.

 

Out the corner of his eye, he can spot the tall figure hunched over by the bar, hoodie and mask concealing his face enough, pretending to nurse a drink. Kyungsoo must be dying to hear what they’re saying. Woobin pushes another drink toward him, and Jongin fights a scowl before grabbing it and pretending to sip as Kibang recalls his latest date with Heekyung. The hand on his knee strokes a little bit up to his thigh, and Jongin fights the urge to smack it away. ‘ _Extra touchy_ ,’ he had said. Dramas don’t even show this level of touchy for skinship. This is not extra touchy. This is first base, at _least_.

 

An arm drags across his back to grab onto his bicep, and Jo Insung leans against him, laying his head on Jongin’s shoulder. Which doesn’t work no matter how tall he tries to sit up in his Soo-body. “He’s gonna leave us, Soo-yah,” Insung whines dramatically.

 

“ _Oh no_ ,” he hears himself say acidly before it occurs to him that, oh shit, he’s supposed to be blending in. But, _ugh_. Woobin is bad enough, but Insung — _Insunggie-hyung_ — no.

 

“What?”

 

“I mean,” Jongin tries to recover, “K-Kibang-hyung isn’t going to abandon us.”

 

“Kyungsoo’s the only one who believes in me. You sissies, a man can have his brothers _and_ a love life. Yah, Kyungsoo, you’ll sing at my wedding, right?”

 

“Uh… sure, hyung.” Jongin feels a little bad committing on Kyungsoo’s behalf, but he can’t really waffle when asked so directly. Whatever: Kyungsoo adores weddings. Jongin tries but fails to suppress a smile at how cute his hyung gets, always beaming at the bride and groom and genuinely delighting in the newlywed couple’s bliss.

 

The group starts recounting one of their wilder trips to Japan, which Kyungsoo had _definitely_ failed to mention. Just as Jongin is deciding this is _much_ more interesting and noteworthy than the clearance khakis story he got, Insung sits up and pulls him into his side, one arm draped around his shoulder and a hand ruffling in his hair. “What is this, have I slipped all the way to third place now? I used to be your favorite. Where’s my guaranteed serenade, Soo?”

 

Woobin cackles and swivels to latch both hands onto his thigh, pulling him back in the opposite direction. “ _I’m_ his favorite now,” he boldly declares.

 

 _What the everloving fuck is this._ Jongin looks over to the bar with a glare. Is he supposed to just let them play Tug-of-Soo? Kyungsoo’s foot jitters nervously on the rail of his barstool, like he can sense Jongin’s frustration. He gives a small shake of his head.

 

“I need another drink!” Jongin blurts out, all too honestly, eager for a distraction. The hyungs practically fall over themselves to pour him another bowl of makgeolli, and by the time he’s sipping on it, elbows bowed out protectively to give himself a modicum of personal space, the crew has moved onto the topic of Kwangsoo’s recent mole removal, and then another squad expedition in Hongdae that he’s heard nothing about. Just how much of Kyungsoo does he not know?

 

Three drinks in, and the soft back rubs from Woobinnie-hyung are starting to feel nice, which is how Jongin knows he’s hitting his limit. The tanned figure at the bar has drifted over to the booth next to them, and keeps eyeing Jongin with concern.

 

“ _You’ll_ never leave us, will you, Soo-yah?” teases Insung, resurrecting another round of protests from Kibang.

 

“Can’t a guy get some ass without it signifying the end of brotherhood? I swear,” Kibang slurs vulgarly. Hmm, maybe they’re all reaching their alcohol limit.

 

“Hey, speaking of ass, how’s that crush of yours going, Kyungsoo?”

 

“Crush?” Jongin asks, pout forming on his lips.

 

“That was years ago,” Insung dismisses, clapping a hand on Jongin’s shoulder and rattling him a little.

 

“No, he was just talking about it like last month,” argues Woobin, smirking smugly at his more updated Kyungsoo knowledge bank. “I want to know about this mystery girl.”

 

“‘ _Mystery girl_ ’,” Insung mimics, jiggling Jongin again. God _dammit_ , that’s annoying. “Shows how close you and Soo-yah are.” He leans in to whisper conspiratorially into Jongin’s ear, “Is it… still the same one?”

 

Who the hell are they even talking abou—

 

“Hey, hi there!” There’s a loud interruption as someone bangs on the end of their table and snags everyone’s attention at once. “So sorry, but _Kyungsoo,_ I was looking for you! There’s a, uh, big Exo emergency.”

 

The actor hyungs all arch an eyebrow in unison at the unexpected guest before Kyungsoo seems to remember himself and bows deeply. Tipsy Jongin is cackling until he realizes that they’re all gonna think that _he_ \- Kim Jongin - is an asshole for skipping proper greetings and has bad manners.

 

“ _Jongin_!” he says awkwardly, struggling between the urges to push Insung away and to lean in and ferret out more information on this supposedly years-long crush that he has never heard of. “Why… uh… didn’t you just text me?

 

“Like I said,” Kyungsoo says, yanking him up by the wrist. His face is reddening more by the second. “EXOmergency. Um—” He bows deeply again to the group. “I’m so sorry, you guys, but we gotta go.”

 

“But _hyung_ ,” Jongin whines just after Kyungsoo pushes his head down into a bow and drags him barely a booth away, “we were just talking—”

 

“Shh!” Kyungsoo hisses. “You can’t call me that right now. _You’re_ the hyung!”

 

Mm, that sounds nice… What kind of hyung privileges should he cash in...

 

The rice wine is hitting him in full effect as he’s being dragged out of the bar, feet tripping over invisible obstacles as he tries to keep pace with Kyungsoo’s long, lean legs. “Wait,” he asks, a small frown forming on his lips as he remembers. “You have a crush?”

 

Kyungsoo shoves a face mask into his hands. “Put it on. We can’t be too careful, even at this hour of night.”

 

“I thought we were friends,” Jongin pouts, messing with the mask instead.

 

“We are. Put it on.”

 

“They know all kinds of things about you that I don’t...” he grumbles, eyes downcast.

 

With a gentle sigh, Kyungsoo takes the mask from his hands and cradles the back of his neck. “Look up at me,” he instructs softly. Tanned fingertips graze Jongin’s ears as the mask is carefully slipped over each one.

 

“Who’s your crush?” Jongin asks softly, watching his face wobble in and out of focus. He swallows the lump in his throat and forces a smirk, hidden by the paper material. “Tell hyung about it.”

 

Kyungsoo swats him on the shoulder and looks everywhere but him, it seems. “I’ll… I’ll tell you another time. When you’re not drunk.” His voice drops off to the smallest of whispers that Jongin barely catches. “And maybe you’ll actually remember it.”

 

Kyungsoo ducks his head under Jongin’s arm, hoisting him up to support his wobbly walk back to the dorm. Jongin reminds himself that _he_ was the one who insisted on going out with the actor hyungs. This was supposed to be fun. He hoped… what _had_ he hoped? To get a feel for Soo’s friends? To get an incriminatingly embarrassing story to tease his favorite hyung about later?

 

He got that — all of that. So why does he feel so sad?

 

Somehow or other, they arrive at the dorm. He makes for his shared room with Chanyeol out of habit, but Kyungsoo tugs him back by the waist.

 

“Not there. You’re supposed to sleep in my room,” Kyungsoo whispers. No argument from Jongin’s end.

 

They pad over to Kyungsoo’s bedroom, trying not to wake a snoring Baekhyun in the living room who has passed out at his computer again. In his hazy stupor, Jongin lets Kyungsoo undress him and ready him for bed.

 

“Shouldn’t I be doing this for you if I’m the hyung,” he teases.

 

It’s hard to tell in the dark, but he thinks he sees Soo gulp before shoving him into the bed and pulling covers up around him. “Yah, cut it out. I’m still the hyung when no one else is around.”

 

“My _favorite_ hyung,” Jongin muses, reaching for the hem of his shirt and twisting at it.

 

“Yeah, yeah,” Kyungsoo says with an all-too-pleased smile. _Cuuuute._ Jongin bets his ears are red and reaches up to feel the heat since he can’t see them. “Okay, g-go to sleep. I’ll see you in the morning,” Kyungsoo murmurs, gently sliding Jongin’s hands off.

 

“You’re leaving? Nooo,” Jongin whines, sitting up quickly and grasping onto the shirt again. “You should stay here too. Be-because...maybe...uh?” Fuck, his head is swimming. What was he trying to say?

 

“...maybe we’ll switch back overnight? If we’re in the same bed?” Kyungsoo hesitantly supplies.

 

“Yeah… that.” Or they could try the kissing thing again, too.

 

Kyungsoo seems to deliberate the idea for all of two seconds before he pushes Jongin’s hand off his shirt and turns away.

 

“Wha-” Jongin panics a little, pushing the sheets back and scrambling off the bed. “Where are you going?”

 

“I gotta get your pajamas,” Kyungsoo explains as he walks across the room to the dresser, pulling a wad of flannel pants out. He keeps digging for a second before realizing that of course there’s no shirt to go with them. Jongin snickers in his drunken state. Kyungsoo throws the covers up over his face, and Jongin spends a good thirty seconds or so trying to find his way back out. When he does, Kyungsoo’s changed into the pajama bottoms and is shoving his way into bed, bare arms gathering the blanket around himself.

 

“Who do you like, hyung?” Jongin whispers, shuffling closer, yawning into Kyungsoo’s shoulder. Sleep steals him away before he can hear the answer.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to update! That's entirely Indi's fault - I've been stuck on some festfics, and then burning out from it, so poor Lizzie's had to twiddler her thumbs on this, but hopefully some feels makes up for it. Comment and let us know what you think!
> 
> At1stsight:  
>  [@at1stsoo](https://twitter.com/at1stsoo) | [Curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/At1stsight)
> 
> indigomini:  
>  [@filet_jignon](https://twitter.com/filet_jignon) | [Curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/filet_jignon)


	4. Chapter 4

Kyungsoo can feel consciousness creeping in, and tries to gather up the warmth of the dream around him, to keep it as fresh as possible so he can commit it to memory. Those pretty almond eyes. A bead of sweat dripping across that caramel skin. That cocksure smile even as he tries to catch his breath, bare, broad chest heaving.

“Mmm,” he hears, before something soft molds flush against his front. Slowly, feeling more secure in his dream’s permanence now, his eyes open to see… the back of his own head.

Okay. Deep breath. They’re still in each other’s bodies, it seems. Jongin yawns suddenly, arching his back and pressing his rear more firmly back, making a pleased hum as Kyungsoo’s  _ very _ morning wood somehow gets sandwiched up his asscrack.

This body is shooting two for two now for morning boners, what the fuck. Is this going to be an everyday thing? Does being God Kai, Asia’s First Love, also go hand in hand with a daily dick-at-attention upon waking? It’s not the worst, but he swears, Jongin must have the prissiest bladder.  _ Why _ is this body so  _ sensitive _ .

Jongin rolls back into him again, and— _ okay, he gets it,  _ it’s pee time.

It’s just easier to pee in the shower and wash the evidence away rather than attempt to aim a hard-on at a small target again. Kyungsoo shivers as the water warms up, running his fingers through his hair and grumbling to himself as he has to actually duck to get under the spray of the showerhead.

There’s some movement and rustling from beyond the curtain. Jongin must be awake and relieving himself. He scrubs soap into his ears, trying to afford Jongin some privacy, when the curtain yanks back suddenly, and he sees a very naked Baekhyun grin at him before a smack lands against his ass.

“Move!” Baekhyun says, ignoring his surprised yelp and stepping in, closing the curtain halfway to allow some of the warmth to return. Looking over his head, Kyungsoo can see Jongin shedding his own clothes. What. Oh no.

“ _ You have your own bathroom! _ ” Kyungsoo grits out, slapping Baekhyun’s hand after it makes contact with his ass again.

“Oh, shush,” Baekhyun dismisses him with a weak wave. “I bet Kyungsoo will scrub your back too if you get out of your grouchy mood.”

At least he’s already shampooed and clean enough to get the hell out of there before things get weirder. Keeping a cautious eye on Baek’s naughty hands, he snags a towel off the rack and angles his way out of the shower.

“ _ Noooo _ , come back here, tiny tush!” Baekhyun exclaims, pulling him back in. “I’m feeling the beat!” And then his hands rain down on Kyungsoo’s ass as he belts out a jingle from a kimchi fridge commercial. He ducks his head out the side of the curtain after, clinging to Kyungsoo to stay upright. “Are you getting in here anytime soon? I need my back cleaned!”

Jongin’s eyes form perfect, terrified circles as he steps into the shower, edging around them to round out the back. “I—” His mouth flaps for a moment as he finally blinks away the spray of the water bouncing off of their bodies and into his face. “He woke me up. I… I didn’t know you were in here.”

“Yeah, I thought it was weird that Nini was showering in here too, but I just figured it was one of those—” Baekhyun wiggles his fingers in the air, “- _ Kadi things! _ Anyway, scrub my back!”

He watches Jongin flail for a few seconds before grabbing a washcloth and lathering it up. It’s too crowded for three, so Kyungsoo turns around and hastily tries to finish washing the suds off of his body. They have practice soon anyway. There are many more problems to worry about.

“Eeee,” Baekhyun squeals, immediately grabbing his ass afterward. “It’s like two perfect little soy eggs, they’re so cute!”

“Baek!” Kyungsoo shouts, pushing his hands away. Baekhyun is undeterred though, poking a finger right in between his cheeks before dancing backward, throwing Jongin off balance and almost sending the both of them tumbling like bowling pins.

That’s it. Kyungsoo gives him his trademark warning glare and storms out, wrapping a towel around his waist and hurrying into the bedroom to get dressed before they can finish. He nearly claws his eyes out in frustration when he realizes he needs  _ Jongin clothes _ , and stomps over to Jongin and Chanyeol’s room to hurriedly procure something more size-appropriate.

“Does Baek always grab your ass in the shower?” he mutters to Jongin, once they’ve all piled into the vans for practice.

Jongin raises an incredulous eyebrow. “You scrub his naked back like literally every other day.”

“He  _ hit me with his dick _ ,” Kyungsoo growls, remembering Baekhyun’s parting shot. “He does not do that to me! I just help him get clean. That’s just being considerate. It’s not weird, okay. Him trying to just  _ stuff a hand up my ass like I’m a finger puppet _ is weird.”

“It’s not  _ that _ weird.”

He stares, until Jongin can’t ignore it anymore and squirms.

“I mean, he has really nice hands.”

—

Jongdae eyes them funny with their conspiratorial whispering. “You two are being weird. Weirder than usual.”

“No, we’re not,” they say in unison.

Chanyeol does that dying-for-air laughter that he usually saves for the cameras while Minseok makes a face. “Oh yes. Everything seems  _ perfectly _ normal.”

“J-Kyungsoo’s just helping me with a personal problem,” Kyungsoo claps back, tugging the other by the elbow into the practice room. “We’ll go in first.”

“Suit yourselves,” Junmyeon says with an acknowledging wave, sinking down into one of the cushiony chairs in the lounge area. The other members follow suit flopping down to wait for the vocal coach.

Once the door is shut behind them, Jongin looks at him expectantly. “Well, are you gonna tell me about this crush or not?”

Oh, absolutely  _ not _ right now. He had hoped Jongin was too drunk from last night to remember, but goddammit. “We’ve got more pressing issues,  _ D.O. _ ”

Jongin crosses his arms and pouts. He has  _ got _ to stop doing this with Kyungsoo’s body - it looks all kinds of wrong. “You told  _ Insungie-hyung _ but not me.”

Nevermind the fact that he  _ did _ confess it all to Jongin, after a few shots too many to get a clear acceptance or rejection that night in Singapore. Or...the other night. Or even— “This is not the time!” Kyungsoo grits out in frustration. “I’ve got about five minutes, tops to teach you to sing like me.”

Jongin drops the sullen act, immediately looking panicked. “Hyung, that’s impossible.”

“We don’t know what is or isn’t possible yet. I mean, you have all my equipment,” he gestures at him offhandedly. Poor word choice. They’re both avoiding each other’s eyes, just like in the shower this morning, and Jongin’s even crossing one leg over another as Kyungsoo clarifies. “My  _ vocal  _ equipment. So maybe that’s… enough?” Such wishful thinking. It doesn’t matter how polished an instrument is: it’s the person controlling it that determines whether the music that flows out is melodic or just noise.

“Start with something relatively simple. White Noise?”

_ Somebody, someone loves you babe, oh oh oh _

Jongin sings the chorus outro assigned to D.O., and it surprises both of them that it’s… at least superficially just like the main vocalist’s voice.

“Pitch is good,” Kyungsoo nods encouragingly, “but power and breathing are off.” He steps into Jongin’s personal space and adjusts his posture, one hand on his lower back and the other on his chest. “Sit to my full height.”

“You don’t have much to work with,” Jongin teases.

“Then be sure to use it  _ all _ ,” he teases back, pinching Jongin on the side where Kyungsoo knows his body is most ticklish. It’s odd, seeing his own face squish up cutely with laughter. Huh. So this is why Jongin always starts those tickle fights.

Alright, focus. Kyungsoo moves his hand down to Jongin’s stomach. “Use your diaphragm more to breathe deeper and project.” As he presses along his abdomen, Jongin squirms a bit under his touch, breath quickening. “Do it deeper, not faster.”

The apples of Jongin’s cheeks seem to dust pink for a moment, but it’s probably just Kyungsoo’s imagination.

“Okay, try singing it again.”

_ Someone loves you babe, oh oh oh _

“You need to round out your O’s more. Like this,” Kyungsoo tries to demonstrate with a pucker. Jongin tries to mirror him, attempting to get the plump Soo-lips to comply, but is having trouble with the bottom one. He stares up at Kyungsoo, and even though it’s his own wide eyes looking up at him, the expression is such an endearing, eager-to-please puppy face that it’s unmistakably Jongin. Fuck, how is Jongin this cute in his body?

Kyungsoo gently thumbs at Jongin’s full bottom lip to get it to lower a touch more. “Yeah, that’s better,” he says after a gulp. “But your tongue placement is still off.”

“Tongue placement?” Jongin squints at him.

“For resonance. You have to…” he hesitates, but Jongin is a physical learner, not a visual one. Carefully, Kyungsoo moves his thumb along the seam of Jongin’s lips before gently sliding it into his mouth. He watches as his signature doe eyes widen but Jongin accommodates his thumb readily, allowing him to stroke over to the middle of his tongue and press down on the wet organ. “Curve down in the center, the airflow differs. Modulating the tension in your tongue will produce slightly different sounds.”

He feels Jongin try to replicate the feeling, engaging the tongue muscle to curve around his thumb nicely. “Lie diths?” he mumbles, vibrations rumbling around Kyungsoo’s thumb and— oh that feels nice.

Kyungsoo nods, a little unsure of how thick his Jongin-voice might be with lust if he tried for a vocal response. Their eyes meet and hold for what feels like an eternity but probably only last a few seconds. Kyungsoo slowly withdraws his thumb, and Jongin asks softly. "Hyung, who's your crush?"

A rattling of the door handle to the practice room has them breaking apart hastily. Greetings between their vocal coach and other members are exchanged, and they get to work.

Kyungsoo was halfway terrified that Jongin would screw up the lyrics or forget to sing at the proper times since, let’s face it, he’s got a lot more lines to recall. But Jongin pulls off the timing and words perfectly. When he thinks about it, Kyungsoo should’ve known that wouldn’t be an issue: Jongin quietly sings along with his parts all the time. During practices, concerts, interviews even. He smiles to himself… and stumbles late into a Kai line. At least there’s no rapping he has to do in today’s songs. (God, be merciful and let them switch back before they have to practice Wolf or Growl.)

“Overall, decent practice today, guys,” their vocal coach tells them as they wrap up the session. “Kyungsoo, stop overthinking everything. Pitch was fine but emotion was stilted. The fire wasn’t there today. I need more  _ passion _ next week, got it?”

They sneak a glance at each other, and Jongin gives a small eyebrow raise as if to say  _ good enough, right? _ Kyungsoo agrees. At least their cover wasn’t blown.

...Like it’s about to be in dance practice. Fuck.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to update!! That's entire 100% Indi's fault, and not at all Lizzie's. It's a short-ish chapter, and doesn't bring the *** as promised, but it was a good stopping point for here, and we have another chapter coming ASAP! Lizzie has spy!au to work on, but the next chapter for IIY will be out ideally within the next couple of days. Let us know what you think!
> 
> PS Neither of us are real singers and the tongue placement thing is probably/mostlyl bs, Lizzie just wanted an excuse for Soo to stick a finger in Nini's mouth, kthxbai


	5. Chapter 5

They’re limbering up before the choreographer arrives. Stretching has always been a simple routine for Kyungsoo. Pull an arm across a chest, bend at the waist and reach for toes, whatever. He’s going through the motions right now in his Jongin-bod with longer limbs and enhanced flexibility. But through the mirror he’s watching with mild horror as he sees Jongin stretching in his Soo-body. Jongin goes hard in most practices, and has long since learned to stretch thoroughly to avoid pulling something, to the point that it’s rote actions for him, but to watch him jut  _ Kyungsoo’s _ ass out, popping each cheek and arching his back deep against the wall is something else. 

 

Jongin catches him staring and cocks his head to the side questioningly. He holds one of his hips, rolling it in wide circles as he squints at Kyungsoo’s pointed look.

 

_ I don’t do that! My body can’t do things like that, Jongin-ah _ , Kyungsoo tries to broadcast, silently praying that this bizarro body-swap reality has some sort of mental telepathy to go with it. 

 

Luckily, the transmission seems to work or Jongin finally remembers their situation, because he rises out of the ultra-deep squat he’s in. (God, how’d he make his body plie like that?? Does that count as a twerk??) But now he’s boring a meaningful stare at Kyungsoo, as he lamely shakes out his arms a little.  _ Right. Stretch him properly. _ That sounds wrong. But the point remains.

 

There’s a subtle burn when Kyungsoo dips down, imitating Jongin’s motions with a watered down version of his own. His eyes narrow as he stretches to the side, his lower back reminding him of past transgressions. Jongin had said he had healed completely (even echoing the “steel bear” joke later in a Vlive). That lying asshole. It’s not bad, but it’s definitely not all gone. Kyungsoo rotates his hips clockwise, counterclockwise, getting a feel for the appropriate limitations. Wow, these hips don’t lie - they swivel with such ease, Kyungsoo’s practically mesmerized by his own motion. 

 

“Okay, okay,” claps Jaewon, entering the room with a large duffel bag across his shoulder. “Time to tidy up the cane work for Artificial Love.”

 

The relief at solo work quickly disintegrates once he realizes that this is among their most embarrassingly explicit choreographies. Kyungsoo drags his feet as he lines up with everyone else, taking one of the metal canes and moping his way to the back corner. Please let Baekhyun and Jongdae keep the sound effects and porn dialogue to themselves this time.

 

“Jongin-ah, where are you going?” shouts Jaewon, pointing at the very front and center when Kyungsoo turns around.

 

Oh fuck.

 

“Remember, the most important element in this dance is the  _ mood _ ,” Jaewon emphasizes with a curvy hand wave. “Facial expression is just as important as body motion. Show ‘em, Jongin.”

 

“Daddy’s gotta  _ give it _ ,” Jongdae does a pelvic thrust into the air, lewdly poking the end of the cane out from between his legs at the peak of the movement.

 

Kyungsoo shoots a mildly panicked  _ help me _ look Jongin’s way as he trudges to the center spot. The asshole has the audacity to wink and smile at him, pretending to chew on a thumb afterward to hide the naughty glee. This is just a fucking  _ riot _ to him. 

 

Maybe he should throw the performance. Do such a bad job that Jongin gets chewed out and— No. No, he couldn’t do that to him. Kyungsoo lets out a long-suffering sigh as he gets into position. A quick glance in the mirror before Jaewon hits the audio, and he sees Jongin mouth  _ “You got this,” _ to him.

 

He tries his best to tune everyone out, staring at his Jongin-body in the mirror as the music starts. Jongin’s rap at the beginning is simple enough to move through, and he goes through the motions easily. This body knows what it’s doing here. This is its domain. Does Jongin stare in the practice room mirror so much to fine tune himself, or because he’s infatuated with his own slick movements? Who can even blame him, damn. Dancing’s never felt so good.

 

Kyungsoo gets momentarily carried away in the song, admiring Jongin’s dancing in the reflection before realizing that it’s his own… and that the song is still continuing into the first verse with no sign of Jaewon turning it off. Surely, he’s not expected to do the whole runthrough by himself? Except Jongin usually does. And now Jaewon’s pointing at him and telling the others, “Face! Watch how Jongin never forgets his face in the chorus!”

 

Kyungsoo drops to his knees, and does his best to stare sensually into the mirror. But it’s hard to get past the monumental embarrassment of rubbing his junk up against a metal pole, especially when Baekhyun starts moaning over the audio, replacing each “love” with an exaggerated groan, joined seconds later by Jongdae as Kyungsoo rolls his body over the cane again. It’s only several seconds, but they’re seconds that never seem to end.

 

The music finally stops when he gets back on his feet, halfway into the next sequence. He turns to Jaewon, only to find the hyung looking at him with a confused expression. 

 

“A+ on the hip thrusts,” Jaewon surmises, garnering obnoxious wolf whistles from the beagle line (and a subtle nod of agreement from the real Jongin in the back corner of the room), “but your expression was a little… shier than usual.”

 

He’s a singer for God’s sake, not a stripper. Of course he’s shy humping a cane while everyone stares at him. “Sorry, the bozos in the back distracted me. I’ll work harder to ignore them next time,” he apologizes and bows to the choreographer.

 

Jaewon ruffles his hair as he passes. The hyung is always soft for Jongin. He cringes as Jongdae rushes him, holding his arms up to protect himself as the beagle line jumps around him.

 

“Bozos?” Baekhyun exclaims, poking into his sides savagely.

 

“Yah! Yah! Focus, you demons!” Jaewon shouts, clapping again to get their attention. “Everyone, from the top!”

 

They run through the choreography as a group. Kyungsoo finds his eyes straying over to Jongin, who is doing amazing things with  _ his _ body in the back there. So much for blending in. The way Jongin bites down on his lower lip while body waving has Kyungsoo feeling some-kind-of-way, and he does his best to imitate the sensual expressions. At least when everyone has to do it, it’s easier to get over his reservations. His Jongin-bod has some amazing muscle memory, going through the motions of the dance seamlessly and allowing him extra headspace to tweak little things here and there. Damn, his feet are quick, locking into place so smoothly.

 

“Okay, take a water break. Let’s do a dress rehearsal run-through for it,” Jaewon instructs after a few passes of Artificial Love.

 

He is caught off guard when Jongin bowls into him in the wardrobe, hands tugging at his clothes, panting for breath. What in the hell? “Hey?” Kyungsoo hisses.

 

“Sorry,” Jongin clears his throat. “I- Uh- Here, let me help you.” He turns away, pulling a shirt off the hanger and passing it to Kyungsoo.

 

“...This isn’t a shirt,” Kyungsoo holds it up to the light, staring at the slits on the sides. It’s  _ sheer _ . This is a poor excuse for clothes. He pulls it on anyway, balking at his chest and covering himself with his hands. “I can’t wear this! My nip—” Oh. Hello. Defined pecs. His hand slides down.  _ Damn, these abs. Holy shit. _

 

It takes approximately five seconds of body appreciation before he realizes Jongin needs his D.O. clothes and isn’t going to be sure which are his. He flicks through the closet to grab the proper sizes and hand them to Jongin, grabbing shoes and telling him pointedly, “Remember,  _ this _ one is right,  _ this _ one is left.”

 

Jongin’s pout looks just as cute and distinctly Jongin even on Kyungsoo’s face. “That only happened once.”

 

Kyungsoo scrunches his nose and holds up a peace sign. “ _ Twice _ .”

 

“One minute til the hypothetical curtain would be raising! Let’s move, people!” Jaewon yells from the other room. They’ve got to be quick change artists on top of pop stars for these fucking concerts, ugh.

 

He almost yelps when he feels his pants tugged down, looking at Jongin wide-eyed.

 

“You’re not moving fast enough! We’re gonna get in trouble!” Jongin grits out. “Here, just… dress me and I’ll dress you.”

 

It… sorta makes sense. He undoes the tie in the sweat pants on the other and tries his best not to graze his junk as he pulls down Jongin’s pants. Their hands knock into each other a bit as the new costumes rise up over asses, but they’re both focused on just getting this done as efficiently as possible. Kyungsoo stares at the ceiling and tries not to think inappropriate thoughts as Jongin holds him in place to tie a sash around his middle, embracing him as he tries to loop it into a clumsy bow.

 

Good enough. They have to get back to rehearsal.

 

Someone clucks from behind them as they rush back to the main room. “Kadi dawdling in the shadows again,” Baekhyun tsks, smacking Kyungsoo on the butt as he passes them. (He’s gonna chop off Baek’s hand, he swears. How has he not noticed before how many ass slaps this guy gets in on Jongin’s booty per day?)

 

“He makes it sound like we’re always up to something,” Jongin whines.

 

“He makes it sound like we’re—” Kyungsoo bites his lip and pushes Jongin forward, clearing his throat. “Anyway, let’s… finish suffering through this.”

 

“You’re doing great. You’re a great dancer,” Jongin says.

 

He lets out a dry laugh. “I’m not you.”

 

“I mean,” Jongin smirks right before they reach the others, “...actually you are.”

 

An hour passes in a blur. They drill and drill and drill a newer song, one that they (thankfully) aren’t expected to know by heart. Everyone is impressed with ‘Kyungsoo’s’ dancing, with Jongin making the most out of the petite frame he’s working with today.

 

As they’re wrapping up, Kyungsoo shades over to Jongin, off to the side but near the front mirror. “How-” he gulps. “How do you get my hips to do that?” 

 

“It’s not that hard, really.” Jongin stands behind him and grips his hips, warm fingertips landing on bare skin just above the jut of the bones. Kyungsoo tries not to shiver from the jolt of electricity that flashes through him. But then there’s pressure, as Jongin’s fingers ripple along front of his ab-sculpted middle, coaxing a swiveling body roll out of him. “You simply… yeah, like that,” Jongin murmurs, breath too hot and too close to his ear.

 

“What  _ are _ you doing, Kyungsoo?” Jongdae yells across the room.

 

They break apart in a flash, exchanging scared looks via the mirror.

 

“I know you had a good practice, but don’t get so far up your own ass that you think you can give our main dancer pointers,” Dae teases.

 

“Time to load up and go home,” Junmyeon orders. He looks beyond done with the day, and who can blame him? It’s been a lot, even without having to worry about trying to pass as another member.

 

Apparently not so much for Jongin though, who seems to still be buzzing with energy. “I think I want to stay a bit longer to practice, hyung,” he says to their leader. He taps Kyungsoo on the arm, prompting him to speak up.

 

“Uh, yeah, me, too…” Honestly, Kyungsoo has no desire to keep dancing, but Jongin never leaves until he’s exhausted himself, especially on a day with newer choreography.

 

“Suit yourselves. You know the way home,” Junmyeon agrees, waving goodbye as he herds the rest of the group out the door. 

 

Jongin steps up to his usual spot in front of the mirror, mentally counting beats and moving his body through the dance. It’s always fascinating to watch, but it’s bizarre to see Kyungsoo’s own face scrunched up in laser-sharp focus, repeating a verse and doing minor tweaks until satisfied. He normally likes to watch until Jongin’s ready for a partner, but it seems he doesn’t get a chance to today. After the first run, Jongin motions for him to come, frowning to himself as he wipes a towel over his face.

 

“I don’t know how long we’re going to be stuck in each other’s bodies,” he’s breathing heavily, blinking sweat out of his eyes, “so it’s probably a good idea to go over each other’s parts in case this stretches to concert days.”

 

His memory flashes back to Jongin mentioning something about a bare-chested solo before Overdose, the one he’s been preparing for by chugging chicken smoothies over the last few months, and Kyungsoo’s blood runs cold. No way in hell.

 

“You—” Jongin takes a swig of water, offering the open bottle to him, “You don’t sweat much. That’s cool.”

 

“Yeah, you’re just dying because you’re trying to make my body dance like yours though.” The cool water hits his tongue and he remembers their vocal practice earlier, their experiments yesterday… “We can’t all have stamina like you,” he mutters, unthinking.

 

“It’s interesting, testing your limits, seeing exactly what your body can do…” the words linger, heavy in the humid space. Jongin’s strong gaze boring into him has Kyungsoo gulping. “Try my solo. You’ve watched me do it several times, and I’ll help.”

 

Nervous, Kyungsoo gets through the first two 8-counts before Jongin stops him.

 

“Okay, good, you know the steps, but we need to work on head and arm positioning. The lines are wrong.” Jongin has him repeat the first moves. “Stop here. You need to tilt the head more this way, elongate.” His fingers glide along Kyungsoo’s neck and across his jawline, making the subtlest of adjustments. The delicate stroke of his finger pads make Kyungsoo gasp lightly.

 

“Relax,” Jongin says, running his pale fingers back down Kyungsoo’s tanned neck. This is not helping. This is not relaxing. This is- 

 

Oh fuck, his dick is getting hard. It’s a very different experience from the morning wood, which is just uselessly  _ there _ with relative ambivalence. Right now, it’s here with a very clear purpose, a palpably strong desire. Kyungsoo can’t help but notice how rapidly it fills compared to his own erections, stretching longer and longer- holy shit, he’s a grower. “I’m pretty tired, maybe we should go home!” he blurts out a little too emphatically.

 

A quick look in the mirror shows that his thin pants leave very little to the imagination, so Kyungsoo bolts to the changing room without further conversation. He changes clothes swiftly, purposefully averting his eyes as he swaps back to the pants he wore to practice, forced to pull his boner vertical and trap it with the elastic of his waistband so it’s not bobbing as he walks, ignoring the brief flash of pleasure at the touch. It’s a shitty disguise, but it beats having Jongin’s dick trying to rip a hole in the pants to say hello and fucking shake hands with whomever he passes.

 

“I’m leaving first since we’ll both need a shower, bye!” he calls on his way out of the room, refusing to even glance Jongin’s direction out of total embarrassment. He hustles home and goes straight for a cold - make that a  _ frigid _ shower. He runs the tap so icy, it’s practically the fucking South Pole in the bathroom, and he stands under the shower stream for fifteen minutes, rinsing away all the heat he felt from Jongin’s light touches. He grumbles at himself, thudding his forehead against the tile wall while trying to distract from the very strong urge to stroke his dick. When the erection has finally wilted away, he’s a numb, shivering mess, but he survived.

 

Distracted as he leaves the bathroom, he heads to his own bedroom on autopilot, too in his head to focus on his surroundings. And opens the door to see Jongin, on his bed, with two fingers up his ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We left you guys hanging for two months, busy with our other projects. But! We have a double update for you this weekend. Hope you enjoyed part 1! Part 2 will be posted in a few days (pinky promise).
> 
> Talk to us on Twitter & Curiouscat!
> 
> at1stsoo:  
> [@at1stsoo](http://www.twitter.com/at1stsoo)  
> [Curiouscat](http://curiouscat.me/At1stsight)
> 
> indigomini:  
> [@filet_jignon](http://www.twitter.com/filet_jignon)  
> [Curiouscat](http://curiouscat.me/filet_jignon)


	6. Chapter 6

Dancing has always revved up Jongin’s libido. Apparently, that trait is both mental and physical, because damn, is he horny right now, and clearly Kyungsoo is just as affected. Was it getting to pop Kyungsoo’s incredible ass around the dance practice floor that got him so aroused? Or maybe watching Kyungsoo manipulate his own body skillfully yet shyly while dicking the cane today? Or seeing him respond so well to his touch during their one-on-one session that lasted all of five minutes because Kyungsoo got shy about a boner?

Kyungsoo was still in the shower when he got back to the dorm. Jongin presses his ear to the door and thinks he even hears… groaning from inside? Okay, okay, no judgment. They don’t know when they’ll be getting their own bodies back, much less  _ if _ that’s even a possibility. Fine by him then - Soo can take the shower, he’ll take the private bedroom: everybody has needs. A quick peek in the side table drawer reveals a regular tub of Vaseline as the only lubricant available. Good thing Jongin keeps spare lube in his dance bag.

The original plan was to jerk off quickly and efficiently, but once he has his pants off and is staring at Kyungsoo’s thick dick, he feels an aching need deep in his ass. It’s been so long since the last time, and in this body, the desire seems compounded even further. It might take longer to come this way… but the opportunity can’t be passed up. Jongin coats his fingers with lube and splays out, face down, ass up, spreading his legs.

He’s hesitant to touch at first, but once he has a curious hand grazing along the swell, restraint quickly fades away.  _ Fuck _ , Soo’s ass feels so nice. He gets distracted, kneading the bouncy flesh apart, teasing himself by circling the rim, body tensing at how sensitive it feels. He could spend all day exploring Kyungsoo’s luscious ass, but Jongin’s patience gets overridden by lust and need after a few more slicked pirouettes, and he dips a finger in, sighing in relief at the gentle stretch. A dozen quick pumps later, he’s already pushing another digit in. Kyungsoo’s fingers are thinner, and he’s used to a lot more to get him off.

It’s easier, actually, doing this in this body. Kyungsoo has cute little nail beds that he keeps trimmed short, and Jongin feels his legs tremble as he pushes in deep, grazing over a sensitive spot repeatedly. He applies steady pressure, arching his back further, getting lost in the sensations, whimpering quietly into the pillow.

The door clicks open, and Jongin turns his head on the pillow to see a wet Kyungsoo, fresh from the shower, with nothing but a towel covering his Jong-bod’s lower half. Dang. All the weeks Jongin’s been spending beefing up and working out really  _ is _ paying off.

“What the hell?” he hears Kyungsoo splutter. “I spent fifteen minutes freezing my ass off, and you just gave in??” He reaches over to swat Jongin’s hand away from where it’s, oops, still fingerfucking into his hole and accidentally spanks his ass instead. Jongin can feel his eyes glaze over as he moans involuntarily from the pleasurable sting. “Oh my God, why are you like this??” Kyungsoo groans, but it’s pretty unconvincing because he goes ahead and swats his ass a second time, his almond eyes darkening with lust as he pulls a louder whine from Jongin’s throat.

“ _ Ahh—again! _ ” Jongin moans louder, his hand quickening its motions, the lube squelching messily. He feels Kyungsoo lightly skate his fingerpads across his sensitive ass cheek, and the touch drives him wild. His mind blanks when another strike lands on the other cheek, his body coiling as pressure ramps up rapidly. Unbidden, another smack connects, and Jongin is coming hard, spasming and trying to remain upright as his legs twitch like crazy underneath him.

“ _ Fuck _ ,” he hears Kyungsoo bite out.

Jongin sighs happily as he lands on his side, fingers slipping out as he looks up at Kyungsoo with sleepy eyes. “That was so nice,” he whispers, enjoying the post-orgasm lightheadedness.

“Yeah,” Kyungsoo steps away from the edge of the bed, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall. The towel around his waist might be tenting, but it’s hard to tell when Soo is feigning indifference. “What was that about?”

“Well, I heard you in the shower, grunting away and everything, so I decided to get off, too. Then you showed up and joined in.”

“I wasn’t getting off!” Kyungsoo shriek-whispers, throwing his hands up, mouth in a grimace as he blushes. “I was icing a boner away, only to get out and find you defiling my body!”

Jongin lifts his head, arching a brow, “Defiling? You  _ helped _ .”

“That’s- That’s not the point. What the hell happened?” Kyungsoo repeats again.

“Dancing turns me on, okay? I can’t help it. Natural endorphins or something. It’s science,” Jongin mutters tiredly, filterless. “Damn, that was good. I don’t think I’ve ever come that fast before. How are you not in your own ass like every hour of every day?” he babbles.

“Um,” Kyungsoo says, after an awkward pause. “I’ve always been more of a wanker… Never really tried butt stuff.”

“Really? You’re missing out.” Jongin stretches and rolls onto his stomach, noticing how Kyungsoo’s eyes follow his movements, zeroing in on his still naked ass before flitting away.

“It always seemed...” Kyungsoo licks over his lips nervously before confessing: “I don’t know how, and jacking off is just more straightforward.”

Jongin grabs his used t-shirt to wipe himself and his hand before sitting up in the bed. He gives Kyungsoo a critical look. “You’re seriously telling me you haven’t come from anal stimulation even once? Haven’t even tried?”

“Well… no. I haven’t.” Kyungsoo’s interest is clearly piqued, teeth digging into his lower lip as he stares at Jongin.

“Okay, that is like a crime against the sex gods. Come here,” Jongin crosses the room and goes to pull at the towel around his waist.

Kyungsoo gives his signature Surprised Owl look, which is pretty hilarious on Jongin’s face. “I mean, I wasn’t trying to pressure-” He shies a little from Jongin, holding onto the ends of his towel.

“You’re not pressuring me.” Jongin’s Soo-voice has taken on a deeper register, unbidden. “You- you helped me, so now let me help you?”

Kyungsoo narrows his eyes a little. “That line sounds straight out of a cheap porno,” he mocks him, pushing at Jongin’s shoulder playfully - but the fingers linger, caressing down the pale arm afterward. Jongin shivers, and their eyes connect. There’s that magnetic pull, the one that’s always there between them, but ramped up on lusty steroids at the moment.

Jongin feels like he might do something stupid like kiss the daylights out of Soo any second now, so he disrupts the gaze with a shake of his head and strives for… a guise of practicality, all while stepping closer into Kyungsoo’s space. “Okay, look. Realistically speaking, I’m not prepared to take a vow of celibacy for an indefinite period of time until we’re bodyswapped back.”  _ If  _ we ever swap back. “How about you?”

Kyungsoo’s breath is already picking up. “Fair point,” he murmurs, voice thick with lust. 

Jongin glides his pale hands down Soo’s muscular arms until they reach where his fingers connect with the towel. Kyungsoo’s grip on it relaxes, though his tan cheekbones are dusted with a light blush.

Jongin smiles up at him. “Are you seriously worried about hiding my own body from me? That’s my dick there, remember? I know what it looks like, no need to be shy.”

While Kyungsoo ponders this surprisingly sane logic, Jongin coaxes his fingers to uncurl, and they let the towel fall to the floor. “Oh.” The fully stiff cock was not quite what he’d expected to find underneath, but it’s a pleasant surprise. Jongin finds his mouth watering and swipes his tongue out over his plush lower lip (damn, he’s still not used to how good these new lips of his are).

Clearly embarrassed, Kyungsoo turns defensive and semi-shields the raging boner with his hand. “I can’t help it, alright? I blame your body. It apparently… likes my ass.”

There’s no judgment: first of all, tell Jongin something he  _ doesn’t _ know about how his dick likes the Soobooty (has liked that luscious ass for years). Then there’s also the damning fact that Jongin keeps salivating despite how many times he’s swallowed standing here the last ten seconds looking at his own body’s hard-on. His Soo-body desperately wants to drop to his knees and… okay it’s really fucking weird to want to give your own cock a blow job.

Jongin shakes himself out of it and goes back to the original plan: Assplay Education 101. “Turn around,” he coaxes, and it comes out in the most dulcet, deep tone. Shit, he’s turning himself on with how sensual his Soo-voice sounds, dick stirring back awake.

“Like- like this?” Kyungsoo turns to face the wall but looks down warily over his shoulder at him. Jongin snatches the bottle off the bed and re-lubes his pale fingers. Kyungsoo gasps as he trails one gently along his crack.

“Relax. I’m just gonna show you what you’ve been missing out on.” Jongin spreads the tanned cheeks and stretches the rim out a little without delving inside just yet. Kyungsoo is tense, but responding, his breath quickening as he leans forward a tad to rest a hand and his forehead on the wall.

Jongin traces a finger around the pucker and feels Kyungsoo tighten up. Without really thinking about it, he wraps an arm around Soo’s front and starts placing gentle kisses down his spine. “Settle down, it’s not going to hurt. Trust me: I know my own body, ‘kay?”

“M‘kay,” a raspy voice responds, and Jongin slips a digit inside. It feels familiar except for this wonderful freedom of movement he’s got since he’s not hunched over or half-twisted like a pretzel to get his inside his own ass for once. He slides in and out of the hole at a lazy pace, knowing it’ll take several strokes to start feeling good.

“You’re still clenching. I’ll need at least one more finger to really get…” Figuring kisses worked last time, Jongin leans in and guides Kyungsoo’s mouth back to his. It’s only a soft peck at first. Jongin wants more, but he hesitates. Not down south, where he’s still pumping a finger in and out of his ass with a little more intensity now, but he’s not sure if the kissing is maybe crossing a-- Nope, all is well. During this deliberation, Kyungsoo is the one who pushes forward to reconnect their mouths and even adds tongue to the mix.

The long, lean legs start to spread apart a touch, and Jongin knows he’s ready for two, non-verbally begging for it, actually. He eases the second digit inside slowly, knowing his ass will accommodate it easily but not wanting to startle Kyungsoo. A satisfied moan vibrates through their kiss as Jongin pumps the two fingers together. Not messing around now, he aims straight for his favorite spot inside and massages.

“Oh holy  _ fuck _ .” Kyungsoo’s curses spill into his mouth with a delightful whimper before his tongue is sliding down Jongin’s throat. With practiced fingers, he rubs over the right spot with a steady rhythm, building speed slowly. From the angle Jongin’s able to take, he’s able to really reach the whole expanse of his prostate like he hasn’t before, and he can only imagine how good Soo’s feeling right now. Jongin fingerfucks him harder, knowing his ass can take it, craves the feeling of something thrusting in over the precise stroking against his prostate when he’s getting closer to the edge. Not that fingers ever feel enough, but they’ve sufficed all this time, and they’re working for Kyungsoo right now, it seems. He’s started grinding his hips down to meet each push going inside him, and Jongin breaks their kiss to watch him fuck back on his fingers.

The breathy moans rise higher and higher until Jongin uses his other hand to give a few quick tugs on the boy’s cock, and then Kyungsoo’s coming all over the wall, knees buckling as he leans back on Jongin to stay upright.

“Okay,” Kyungsoo pants loudly, chest heaving as he turns around to face him once his legs can hold his weight again. “I see the appeal.” His eyes catch on Jongin’s cock, filled and ready once more. Kyungsoo smirks and pushes him back onto the bed. “Now let me show you how my dick likes to be jerked off.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at that! A promise kept omg :3 Not an April Fools prank. This fic will be ending soon. *wipes tear* How are you guys liking this, ahem, turn of events? Let us know!
> 
> Talk to us on Twitter & Curiouscat!
> 
> at1stsoo:  
> [@at1stsoo](http://www.twitter.com/at1stsoo)  
> [Curiouscat](http://curiouscat.me/At1stsight)
> 
> indigomini:  
> [@filet_jignon](http://www.twitter.com/filet_jignon)  
> [Curiouscat](http://curiouscat.me/filet_jignon)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long time since we updated, oops. :c  
> Indi: "sorry, I was stuck on this scene for a while. totally my bad T^T"  
> Lizzie: "We wrote the first half with ease and then hit a wall simultaneously. Also: screw pronouns, they make this fic difficult >.<"
> 
> We promise, we love this story and are seeing it through to the end. Enjoy a new 2.7k chapter! <3

There’s no need for more lube, but he goes ahead and refreshes anyway. Face turned to the side on the pillow, Kyungsoo can feel his own panting starting to dampen the fabric as he keeps working his two fingers in and out, trying to pace himself and not come as fast as last time. This is supposed to be experimentation, to see what his body—well, ‘his body’—enjoys. They agreed that getting off is just… healthy and normal and they can do it without feeling any guilt. A mutual masturbation pact. 

 

Which Kyungsoo has been taking advantage of daily. Well, more than daily. 

 

He’s gone for the occasional, efficient handjob with Jongin’s dick, but he’s spent the majority of the time exploring this new world of ass play, and the crazy part is that  _ everything _ feels good. Fast, slow, rough, gentle: Jongin’s ass just craves all the methods. That thought shoots a thrill through him. His back arches off the mattress, legs spreading wider on their own accord, as he pauses, trying to calm down and make it last.

 

“Why are you stopping?” There’s an edge of impatience in the deep voice, rough with lust.

 

“Thinking of trying three fingers,” Kyungsoo rushes out, wiping sweat from his brow with his clean hand. Not really, but it buys him enough time to back off from the edge. Jongin is antsy, of course. He wants his own turn. 

 

The masturbation pact might have quickly turned into… helping each other through these sessions. Jongin stands at the side of the mattress right now, watching and coaching him through it.

 

“Go for it,” Jongin encourages. “My ass can take it.”

 

Kyungsoo moans, flushing as he slides another digit in. It’s awkward, masturbating in another body and enjoying it  _ this much _ , but every time Jongin reminds him that he’s doing it to  _ his  _ body, it gets less awkward and more enjoyable and he’s given up on trying to make sense of who he’s really pleasuring here. Oh well - we are one, saranghaja and all that.

 

A waft of warm air across his aching hard-on is the only warning he gets before Jongin’s throat squeezes around the crown of his dick, and Kyungsoo lifts his hips off the mattress on reflex, another weak moan escaping. His Jongin-eyes pop open on their own accord, craving the visual of plush lips wrapped around him.

 

This body might want to see, but mentally, Kyungsoo isn’t prepared. It’s still weird, seeing your own face loudly, enthusiastically sucking cock.  _ Your  _ cock. ‘Your’ cock. Goddammit. “Move,” he rasps out at Jongin, nudging him to get out from between his legs and rotate over to the side.

 

Jongin turns his wide Soo-eyes up toward his to see what the problem is, and Kyungsoo almost loses all control over his body, which starts thrusting into that hot mouth hard enough to practically choke Jongin on his dick. Kyungsoo groans and slaps his free hand over his eyes. “Can’t watch, too bizarre,” he tries to explain between moans.

 

It feels like Jongin chuckles around his cock, shifting to kneel beside Kyungsoo without ever letting the shaft slip from his mouth. Oh, this sideways angle is—wow. Jongin gives incredible head, not slowing down in the slightest, eagerly lapping along his full length with each bob.

 

As his cock bumps against the back of Jongin’s throat, Kyungsoo throws his head back, hard, into the pillow. “I’m almost—ahhh—almost…” He refocuses on the three digits still fucking into his ass. The stretch is too nice. His fingers speed up, ramming harder because there’s no staving off the tidal wave of ecstasy rolling through him now. Not when his long fingers are rubbing just right and Jongin starts groaning around his cock, vibrations coaxing the orgasm forth. He comes with a long moan, and Jongin sucks the release down eagerly, refusing to stop until Kyungsoo has to physically pull him off due to sensitivity.

 

“I think,” Jongin announces brightly as he wipes any trace of cum off his lips and sucks his fingertips clean, “that it’s just way too inefficient this way. Don’t you? We need to sleep and stuff, and every time we do this whole ‘taking turns thing,’ it takes like hours, almost.”

 

“Huh?” His brain is buzzing and numb. He’s still riding the high of the orgasm but is gradually sobering up. Is Jongin… wanting to call off their sessions? Kyungsoo chews his lower lip and tries to conceal his disappointment. The excuse of helping each other learn how to max out pleasure on their borrowed bodies was flimsy to start with, and it’s been a week already. He should be grateful for what he’s gotten, not greedy for more. He’s still amazed Jongin didn’t question the first time he practically fell face forward to eagerly suck his cock while mumbling some nonsense about needing to slick it up for him to wank because they were out of lube. (Jongin never did get back to jerking off, too busy cramming his dick down Kyungsoo’s throat while tugging on his hair.) “You, uh, you want to stop--”

 

“I was thinking that we should just… fuck,” Jongin says tentatively, reaching down and stroking over Kyungsoo’s shaft to keep it from wilting further.

 

“Like… each other?” Well that was unexpected. Kyungsoo feels nervous as he glances between them, at the raging boner Jongin’s sporting, still leaking precum. He’s the one with the stretched and ready asshole. Despite the orgasm that’s barely passed, Kyungsoo can feel his rim fluttering at the thought. He gulps, still unsure, “Uhhh…”

 

“Maybe we would switch back if we did?” Jongin offers.

 

What evil witch would make the solution to their problem a dickbutting? But then again, whatever higher power above did put his sweet spot inside his bum, so… he supposes it’s not that outlandish. Kyungsoo nibbles on his lower lip a little more, trying to wrap his head fully around the idea. It’s an intimidating plan. “Okay then…”

 

Jongin’s fist tightens as he speeds up his strokes. “I need you hard like earlier though. This won’t do.”

 

The bottle of lube starts dribbling into his hand as Kyungsoo looks down again, between them. “That’s necessary?” he asks, bewildered.

 

Jongin stares back, just as perplexed. “How do you think it’s going to go in…?”

 

“...Oh. I thought—”

 

“Wait, did you think you were bottoming?”

 

“I mean, I  _ assumed _ since I’m alr—”

 

“You  _ literally _ just discovered your butt,” Jongin says, shaking his head quickly. He amends, “ _ My _ butt. Your butt. Our butt. Whatever, you never even  _ attempted _ this before I showed you the light.  _ Do you know how long I’ve been wanting to do this?” _

 

Well, now he has to know. “How- how long?”

 

After half a dozen more tugs, Jongin climbs up and straddles his thighs, deftly snatching the bottle of lube away and reaching behind himself to smear its contents down Kyungsoo’s cock. “Long,” Jongin whispers impatiently, already lining them up.

 

A whimper escapes Kyungsoo’s mouth as he watches Jongin, in  _ his  _ body, making a needy sex face and preparing to drop his pale bubble butt onto his now stiff cock. “Wait,” Kyungsoo grabs his hips. “Don’t you need to like… stretch first? And- and we need condoms, probably?”

 

“I don’t know about you, but I don’t have condoms on hand, and I’m definitely not taking a trip to the 7-Eleven right now.” Jongin misses in his first attempt to slide down and tightens his grip around Kyungsoo’s shaft as his eyes flutter shut and he presses more insistently against his rim. 

 

It feels too stubborn and tight, until it suddenly stretches and he breaches, and holy  _ crap _ , this feels amazing and weird and— “Oh,  _ fuuuck _ …” Kyungsoo groans.

 

“That’s way better than fingers,” Jongin sighs, lips a thin line, his brows furrowing.

 

“Does—” A shiver runs through him, holy  _ crap _ , this is even better than getting sucked off. He gasps as Jongin lifts up and drops again, Kyungsoo’s tan hips thrusting up on reflex, wanting to run wild against the plush ass. “Doesn’t it hurt?”

 

“ _ Yes _ ,” Jongin hisses, still moving in careful strokes, “Just wait. Let me warm up. It still aches a little.”

 

He definitely doesn’t want Jongin to be injured, so as tempting as it is to buck every time Jongin’s ass molds against his hips, Kyungsoo stays as still as a statue, tan hands resting lightly on Jongin’s waist. It leaves him with not much else to do other than observe, monitoring Jongin’s face as it slowly relaxes, until his mouth slackens and a drawn-out moan escapes.

 

“ _ Oh, oh yes _ …” Jongin hisses again, although this time, his eyes roll back in his head and he licks over his lips, moaning roughly.

 

This is weird. It feels almost unbearably amazing, but he’s up close and personal with  _ his own face _ looking blissfully fucked out, and— “Okay,” Kyungsoo grunts, squeezing his eyes shut and shunting them to one side, regretfully pulling out to move a very confused Jongin onto his hands and knees. “I can’t— I can’t see what I look like mid-nut. I can’t do it.”

 

Jongin makes a snarling sound, and spreads his legs wide, dropping his head to the pillow, and angling enough that he can lock eyes with Kyungsoo. “What kind of vanity. Who cares what they look like while blowing their load?”

 

He can deal with Jongin’s pissiness some other time. His dick is getting cold. Jongin’s just opened his mouth again to sass about something else, when Kyungsoo grips his shaft and rams forth, all the air leaving his lungs as he bottoms out with a wet slap against thick thighs.

 

Beneath him, Jongin makes a similar grunt and goes silent as he pulls back and thrusts again, hands clawing at the pillows and clenching into fists. Kyungsoo speeds up, finding a good rhythm, and finally allowing his eyes to open back up.

 

Damn, he’s actually got a great ass.

 

As he watches, mesmerized by the sharp contrast in skin tones and explicit visual of the cock working in and out between his pale cheeks, the lube frothing up to a sticky white between them from the rough pace, Kyungsoo lets loose a string of expletives, gripping tighter as he can already feel his next orgasm building. He’s not usually one for porn. That’s more the beagle line’s obsession. But right in front of him like this… knowing it’s Jongin’s dick his ass is taking… fuck, it’s the most arousing scene he’s ever seen.

 

“Oh…” Jongin sighs breathily, whimpering as each thrust strikes, “I- I think I might… Oh fuck, don’t stop.”

 

It’s a good thing they’re on the same page, because Kyungsoo’s pretty sure he’s lost all command of these hips that are going full throttle on their own accord, loving how they bounce off that luscious ass. He runs a finger sensually down the pale spine in front of him, vaguely thinking only Jongin could arch his back so prettily, before gripping back around the narrow waist to pull him back, harder, onto his weeping dick. “Fuck.  _ Fuck.” _

 

It’s a curious sensation, feeling Jongin flutter and clench around him, matching with his shrill whines. It feels like Jongin’s pulsing,  _ vibrating _ almost, and everything ratchets up within seconds as he can  _ feel _ Jongin’s orgasm roll over him, moments before Jongin starts bucking his ass back and declaring it. He manages just a few more pumps, and groans as he chases after, feeling wave after wave crash over him as he empties into Jongin, gasping for breath and trying to not fall forward and crush the smaller, spent body beneath him.

 

He collapses beside Jongin, lightheaded and drenched in sweat, slipping out in the process. The lube cools quickly, and he flinches, but is too drained to bother doing anything about it. His eyes flutter shut as he tries to steady his breathing.

 

“Are you… still me?” Jongin asks between heavy pants, eyes closed and voice sounding as though he’s still in the happy haze of his orgasm.

 

“I’m me,” Kyungsoo supplies weakly. He needs a moment of silence to process what just happened. Everything moved so fast. He’s reeling.

 

“I guess that wasn’t the secret password then…” Jongin mutters, chuckling softly to himself. “I thought maybe since it was my first—”

 

He waits, but Jongin doesn’t continue. “What’d you say?” Kyungsoo prompts.

 

Jongin squirms around and lifts his leg, sneering as he swipes a hand past his groin and smirking at Kyungsoo. “I thought your magic baby batter would do the trick, but I guess not.”

 

Kyungsoo pushes at his chest, blushing as they both chuckle. The words replay in his head with a little more lucidity. “Your first… you mean this was your first time bottoming?”

 

“...That,” Jongin agrees weakly, after a heavy pause.

 

“...Or first time… having... sex?” Kyungsoo tries again. He looks more carefully at Jongin, studying his face sincerely as his heartbeat picks up.

 

“Don’t judge me,” Jongin mumbles, pulling the pillow corner up to hide his face.

 

“I’m not,” Kyungsoo says quickly, tugging at the pillow and coaxing Jongin to meet his eyes. “I’m just-- it was my first time, too…” he explains.

 

“You’re just saying that to make me feel better. I know about”—Jongin contorts his face into a mocking expression—”’ _ Insunggie-hyung’ _ and all that.” 

 

“Ew, you take that back. Insunggi- Insung-hyung is my  _ mentor  _ for God’s sake.”

 

“Mentor who wanted you in his lap the other night.”

 

“That’s not-- Look, they’re just…” Kyungsoo swallows before pushing forth. “They remind me of my brother. How I used to be able to confide in him, about almost anything in the world, and he’d listen and dote on me and tell me everything would all work out in the end, ya know? I… don’t really have that with Seungsoo anymore. I miss it, the closeness. Sometimes, this whole show business thing feels like a chasm between us. But the actor hyungs... get me, I guess. And it’s nice to be the little brother sometimes, to feel taken care of, I don’t know…”

 

A pout forms and grows on Jongin’s lips as he murmurs, “You can confide in  _ me, _ you know. You don’t have to go to the old guys for snuggles and secrets.” He pulls Kyungsoo closer, as if to prove his point. “I can listen… And you know I make a good little spoon. I can be a big spoon, too.” Jongin leans over to whisper in his ear. “And we can do that even before midnight, you know.”

 

Kyungsoo tucks his face further into Jongin’s neck, feeling his cheeks heat up. He didn’t realize his habits were so obvious. Sure, they share a bed reasonably often, but Kyungsoo had been careful to climb into Jongin’s only when it was super late, so he could pretend to be too tired to leave later for his own room if questioned why he wanted to stay the night. Not that Jongin had _ ever _ asked why he came or tried to make him leave. Jongin had always welcomed him with open arms into his bed. But the clock excuse was there as a safety net to fall back on, in case… In case anyone caught on to Kyungsoo’s true feelings. 

 

He’s jostled lightly as Jongin twists around to turn off the lamp, plunging the room into darkness. The blanket is pulled up, and Jongin burritos them together in the middle of the mattress, adjusting Kyungsoo so his head is on his chest. The rhythmic rise-and-fall of Jongin’s chest is soothing, and the warm arm wrapped around him makes Kyungsoo feel safe and sound.

 

“So,” Jongin asks in an exaggeratedly deep tone, even for Kyungsoo’s voice, “is there anything you want to tell hyung right now?”

 

Kyungsoo snorts. “No, I think I’ve confessed enough for tonight.” Probably. Maybe.

 

A quiet minute passes, and with it, any courage left for today.

 

“Hey, Soo,” Jongin calls to him, mid-yawn.

 

“Mmm?”

 

“I’m happy we were each other’s first,” Jongin whispers, breath evening out as he drifts toward sleep.

 

“Me, too,” Kyungsoo whispers back.  _ More than you know, Nini. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hard then soft, hope you liked it :D  
> Drop us a comment/kudos if so and come chat with us on Twitter/Curiouscat!
> 
> At1stsight/at1stsoo:  
> [@at1stsoo](http://www.twitter.com/at1stsoo) | [Curiouscat](http://curiouscat.me/At1stsight)
> 
> indigomini:  
> [@filet_jignon](http://www.twitter.com/filet_jignon) | [Curiouscat](http://curiouscat.me/filet_jignon)


End file.
